Party Crashers
by Hilde-Babe
Summary: Relena and Heero were a little worried about inviting Duo and Hilde to their party. But, the figured it would be alright sense the rest of their friends would be there with them. See how things went horribly wrong.


Party Crashers  
  
[AN: I have to give partial credit of this story to my best buddy Razzly, who helped me write it. Make sure to read her fanfictions too! Thanks!]  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else I could get sued for. Enjoy!  
  
  
"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Heero asked Relena.  
  
"What's that, Heero?"  
  
"Inviting Duo and Hilde. They always seem to turn your parties into a drunken free-for-all."  
  
"Oh, Heero. I'm sure it will be fine!"  
  
That's when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Relena!" Duo ran in screaming.  
  
"I'm glad to see you to, Duo," Relena said with a funny look on her face. 'Maybe Heero was right' she thought. "Wow, I'm glad everyone could make it!"  
  
Standing in front of the door were all of their friends: Quatre, Dorothy, Trowa, Catherine, Wufei, Sally, Hilde, and of course Duo.   
  
Relena showed them to a big room that had a bar and a dance floor. That's where the party began.  
  
  
For hours and 85 drinks later......  
  
By this time, some of the guests had found their way to different parts of the house.  
  
Quatre, Cathy, Duo, and Hilde had found Relena's ice cream parlor.  
  
Cathy went behind the counter. "Welcome to Cathy's Ice Cream Café. How may I help you?"  
  
"I'll go first!" said Hilde  
  
"OK, what's your favorite flavor?" Cathy asked with a smile.  
  
"Do you have any Duo flavored ice cream?"  
  
Every one just looked at her in a bit of a shock.  
  
"Hilde?!? I think you have been spending a little too much time with Duo. His sick mind is starting to rub off on you," Quatre said shocked.  
  
"Hey!" Duo said. "I'm not that sick."  
  
"Oh, sorry! Uhh....what about chocolate, Cathy?" said Hilde.  
  
Cathy snapped out of her shock. "Oh yeah, uh..coming right up."  
  
Cathy handed Hilde her ice cream and the four of them continued to consume the rest of the ice cream.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Relena, Heero, Trowa, Dorothy, Wufei, and Sally decided to have a drinking contest.  
  
"Oh, come on, Wufei! It will be fun this time."  
  
"Shut up, woman! I don't need advice from you," Wufei yelled at Sally.  
  
"She's right, Wufei. It won't be any fun if you're not involved," said Dorothy. Afterall, it was her idea.  
  
"OK, I'll do it, but not because you asked me to! I have pride to defend!"  
  
"Whatever," commented Sally.  
  
"Everyone ready for the first round?" asked Dorothy.  
  
  
Twenty-five rounds later, Relena was momentarily passed out on the floor. Heero had tried to blame Dorothy for wanting to kill Relena (he was drunk, after all) and decided he would take care of Relena instead of continuing on in the game. About ten more rounds later, Dorothy decided to drop out after she went to the bathroom and had seen her eyebrows split in half again in the mirror. The only people left were Trowa, Wufei, and Sally.  
  
"Ha, I can beat you weaklings anyday!" Wufei screamed in a drunken rage.   
  
"You know, Wufei. You may actually be right this time. Maybe I should try to find the others. They've been gone a long time." Said Trowa.  
  
"Hey Wufei."  
  
"What woman?"  
  
"Let's just call it quits and say that I won."  
  
"That's injustice! You would never be able to beat me! NEVER!"  
  
"OK, OK. So, you win. I just don't want everyone to think that we're too drunk."  
  
"I always knew you were weak."  
  
"Oh, get over it already, Wufei."  
  
  
The two of them left the bar and came across everyone, except for Heero and Relena, in the hallway.   
  
"Where did you guys go?" asked Dorothy.  
  
"We went to the ice cream parlor!" said a sugar high Quatre. "What did you guys do?"  
  
"We had a drinking contest! Have any of you seen Heero and Relena?" questioned Dorothy.  
  
"No, we thought they were with you when we left, " said Catherine.  
  
"Well, where do you think they could be?" said Hilde.  
  
"They could be anywhere. Lets' just all go look for them," suggested Trowa.  
  
So the group started their quest to find Heero and Relena. They walked all through Darlian Estates with no trace of the two of them.  
  
"Let's just give up! This is getting boring," whined Duo.   
  
"But they'll miss out on all the fun," said Catherine.  
  
"They'll just have to get over it then, won't they? Let's all go sing karaoke!" Duo suggested.  
  
The whole group started towards the karaoke room. Unfortunately, because of their drunken state, it took them an extra 30 minutes to get there, even though it was right down the hall.   
  
Duo was, of course, in the lead. He ran into the karaoke room and no sooner than he ran in the door, he trips over something and lands flat on his face.  
  
"Duo, you really are drunk, aren't you?" said Dorothy.  
  
"No! I tripped over.......over........Oh my god!!!"  
  
"What is it Duo? Are you ok?" asked Hilde.  
  
"Yeah, but I think somebody else is feeling just a bit more giddy than me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh my god! Heero! Relena!" screamed Quatre.  
  
Two shocked people looked up at the group from the floor. Heero began to nervously wipe lipstick off his cheek...mouth...neck...and forehead.  
  
"Uhh...hello," said Relena.  
  
"Well, since we found you guys, would you like to join us in some karaoke?" suggested Sally.  
  
"Well, why not? Come on Hee-chan," said Relena.  
  
So they all gathered inside the room. It wasn't a very large room, so it was a tight squeeze. All the girls, except for Relena who was still feeling very embarrassed, started to fight over which one of them got to go first.  
  
"Stand back, women," shouted Wufei pushing his way through the crowd. "I'll go first."  
  
Wufei walked up, picked up the microphone, and started belting out an impressive version of the Spice Girls "Wannabe."  
  
"Well, that's definitely not what I expected from him," commented Trowa.  
  
"I'll go next," said Quatre.  
  
Everyone looked surprised when Aerosmith's "Dude Looks Like a Lady" began to play. The night continued on with similar surprises as Catherine sang ATC's "Around the World" and Duo sang AC/DC's "Highway to Hell." The fun didn't stop there as Trowa sang "Baby Likes to Rock It" and Dorothy sang "Yellow Submarine." By the time it was Hilde's turn, she and Duo had disappeared.  
  
"I guess they liked Heero and Relena's idea," said Dorothy.  
  
As the drunken fun continued, Heero and Relena decided to finish up with a duet of Sonny and Cher's "I Got You Babe."  
  
"That was fun," squealed Quatre.   
  
"What now?" Catherine asked Relena. "What else is there to do in your mansion Relena?"  
  
"Well, there's a bowling alley," she said.  
  
"Yay! That will be fun," said Catherine.  
  
"Let's go," said Trowa while putting his arm around what he thought was his girlfriend.   
  
"Hey, Clown-boy! Keep your hands off of my woman!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Oh, you're not Dorothy. Sorry Sally."  
  
  
The bowling didn't turn out to be as much fun as everyone had thought it was going to be. On the way there, they found Duo and Hilde coming out of one of the spare bedrooms.  
  
"Why are you guys wearing each other's shirts?" Dorothy observed.  
  
Duo and Hilde looked down and were surprised to see that they weren't wearing the same thing they had been when they got there.  
  
"You two are sleeping in that room tonight," said Relena. "And remind me to change the sheets on that bed when you leave."  
  
Their bowling game wasn't to eventful except for the multiple screams and shouts of pain when someone dropped a bowling ball on either their own foot or someone else's. Duo commented once on how low Wufei's score was compared to everyone else's, which resulted in Duo getting a black eye.  
  
"Can we do something a little more safe, now?" asked Hilde.  
  
"Let's see, there's a stable in my back yard. We could all go horseback riding!" she suggested.  
  
"OK! I love horses!" said Quatre happily.  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
They all got to the stable and picked out their horses.   
  
"Uh....Heero."   
  
"Yes Relena?"  
  
"The horse your on is named Lightning. I wouldn't ride him if I were you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Just at that moment Lightning took off and almost threw Heero over the fence into the woods behind Relena's house.  
  
"That's why!"  
  
"Has any one seen Trowa and Catherine?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Look, there they are! Oh, Trowa. Be careful!" yelled Dorothy.   
  
Out of the multiple years of working at the circus, Trowa and Catherine had picked up some interesting talents and right now they were performing tricks on horseback.  
  
"Hey, did any one see Sally and Wufei come out to the stables?" Relena asked.  
  
"No, where are they?" Hilde said.  
  
"I don't know and I don't think I want to find out." Duo said. "They probably went to bed, but I don't think they're sleeping."  
  
"We should probably all get to bed. I hurt too much to keep on riding." Said Hilde.  
  
"That's probably a good idea. Come on everybody. I'll show to you rooms. Except Duo and Hilde. I believe you two already found your room."  
  
  
The next morning, everyone woke up and came down to the kitchen, all in different states. Wufei and Sally were arguing.  
  
"How did I end up in the same bed as this woman! Who tricked me into this?"  
  
"Wufei! You weren't tricked. You carried me to that bed and insisted that I stay with you for the whole night!"  
  
"That's injustice! I did no such thing!"  
  
Trowa and Dorothy came down as two of the happiest people anybody has seen in their whole life, except for that fact that Dorothy was complaining because her legs hurt.  
  
"Does anybody remember what we did last night? My legs are killing me and I don't have a clue why."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Heero when he and Relena came down. "My whole body aches and I don't have a clue why."  
  
Quatre and Catherine came down, both with serious hangovers.  
  
Duo came downstairs yelling.   
  
"Who in the hell did this to my eye!!! Somebody is going to pay the wrath of Shinigami for this!"  
  
"Shut up, Duo. My head is killing me!" complained Hilde.  
  
  
The morning went on like that until they all left and it was just Heero and Relena once again. The looked around the house an surveyed the damage.   
  
"That's it," said Heero "We're never inviting Hilde and Duo over here again."  
  
Relena nodded. Then she noticed something on Heero's face. "Heero, is that lipstick on your face?"  
  
  
THE END   
  
  



End file.
